


The Mighty Fall

by snowyalice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyalice/pseuds/snowyalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Gavin is a superhero and Michael works in a coffee shop.<br/>The coffee shop is owned by Geoff and Ray also works there. Gavin on the other hand works at the local News studio with Dan as a cameraman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin hummed merrily to himself as he walked down the street to his favourite coffee shop. There were two reasons why he liked that particular one so much. Firstly his foster dad Geoff owned it which meant he could get whatever he liked for free. Secondly Gavin had a secret (well maybe not so secret crush) on one of the baristas.

Gavin pushed open the door to the shop, the bell above the door signalling his entrance. There was no one behind the counter but Gavin waited, watching the TV on the wall playing news of the events of last night.

" _A whole lot more damage could have occurred if it wasn't for the intervention of the city's crime fighting duo X-ray and Vav. Thanks to them the city is safe once again_ " said the pretty blonde news reporter on the screen. Gavin smiled to himself at a private joke.

There was a bang out the back, followed by some shouting.

"Why the fuck do I have to do it?" yelled a voice from out the back of the shop.

An angry looking man came out from an entrance, shooting looks of annoyance at the people behind him.

"Hi Michael!" said Gavin, smiling cheerily at the grumpy employee.

"Here's your fucking coffee, asshole. Also Geoff told me to give you your lunch" said Michael thrusting a cup of coffee and a paper bag into Gavin's hands. "You're 24 years old for fuck's sake. Why can't you make your own goddamn lunch?"

Michael looked past Gavin to the TV where the new reporters where still talking about the exploits of X-ray and Vav.

"Those fucking pricks" said Michael mostly to himself. "They think they're so fucking great."

"What's wrong with X-ray and Vav?" asked Gavin "I think they're top. Saving all those people, how heroic is that?"

"They're pricks because they run around the place calling themselves 'Heroes' when what they're actually doing is getting in the police's way, who are actually trying to do their job" ranted Michael.

"Oh. Well see you Michael! Have a nice day!" said Gavin as he grabbed the coffee and his lunch and exited the shop.

"Whatever" mumbled Michael, eyes still fixed to the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid asshole" muttered Michael as he heard Gavin leave. He was still watching the news report on TV.

The footage cut to video of X-ray and Vav, standing proudly as cameramen and reporters huddled around them.

_Pricks_ thought Michael but he couldn't keep his eyes away from the screen. Michael's eyes lingered on the one who called himself Vav. He liked how the blue and red outfit clung to the man.

Michael would deny this to anyone who asked but he may have developed a crush on the hero. He liked Vav's hair, which stood up every which way. He loved the goofy grin plastered all over his face.

"Hey man, what's happening?" said Ray coming out from the back of the shop. Michael grunted in reply.

"Just watching the latest exploits of X-ray and Vav, huh?" said Ray looking at the TV "They are pretty awesome, well not as awesome as me."

"They're assholes" replied Michael automatically.

"Oh touchy. What, do you have a crush on them or something?" teased Ray, grinning like the Chesire Cat.

"Fuck off."

Geoff came storming out, obviously there was something he was angry about. Geoff stomped up to Ray, getting right into his face.

"You fucking moron, you keep moving the cakes to the back so customers can't see them" growled Geoff.

"They should be going cakeless" smirked Ray.

"You're stupid as dicks you know that?" said Geoff stepping back, out of Ray's personal space "You're lucky that customers like you otherwise I would fire your ass." Ray just grinned in reply.

"Hey Michael, since it's really slow right now can you go to the bank and deposit this cash" asked Geoff, handing Michael a bag.

"Why do I have to do it? Why can't Ray?" asked Michael.

"Ray and I have to talk about, um, his work performance" said Geoff not meeting Michael's eyes. Ray was also looking trying to look busy as to not make eye contact with Michael. Obviously they were hiding something but Michael wasn't going to push it.

"Fine" growled Michael snatching the bag from Geoff and throwing his apron at him. Michael stomped out of the shop and towards the bank.

Ray and Geoff exchanged a glance.

"Do you think he knows?" asked Ray.

"About what? That Gavin's got the biggest crush on him or the other thing?" enquired Geoff.

"Both."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael entered to bank to find it empty, which wasn't unusual for this time in the day. It was unusual that it was so empty that even the cashiers weren't there. There was not a single person in the building.

Michael heard a muffled thump and the sound of voices.

"What the hell was that?" yelled someone out the back.

"I don't know. It sounded like the door" said a second voice

"You idiot, you forgot to lock the door" came the first voice again. There was a yelp like someone had been hit. "Go see who it is and deal with them."

 _Oh fuck_ thought Michael desperately looking for a place to hide.

"You" yelled the second voice "Get down on the floor or I'll put a bullet in your brain." Michael lay on the floor, hands on his head.

"At least now we have another hostage" said the masked gunman as checked Michael's pockets, removing the bag Geoff had given him and proceeding to lock the door.

\------

Gavin was now whistling as he arrived at work. Gavin really enjoyed his job as a cameraman at the new studio. It was different to his other "job". He sat down next to his friend Dan. Dan was still trying to edit a news story that had been submitted again at the last minute. Gavin just chewed his sandwich quietly, waiting for Dan to finish.

Upon finishing Dan leant back from his computer and stretched his arms.

"Hey B, how was your lunch break?" asked Dan "Did you get to see a special someone?" Gavin pushed Dan playfully but didn't say anything.

"You should really just ask him out" said Dan now looking one of the monitors showing the live news.

Gavin just nodded. He was trying, everyday he was getting closer and closer to asking Michael out.

"Hey Gav, get a look of this" said Dan nodding towards the live footage. The scene was of a bank robbery. There were hostages being held at the open windows, all with guns pressed to their heads.

There was familiar head of curly hair.

"Dan cover for me" said Gavin quickly as he surveyed the footage. Dan gave him a knowing look.


	4. Chapter 4

This was not how Michael had excepted his day to turn out, nor what he wanted it to. Having a gun pressed against his temple whilst being pinned to the window as a hostage.

In a tiny corner of his mind there was a voice hoping that he would be saved by X-ray and Vav. He knew it was unlikely as they probably had more important crimes to be fighting rather than some bank robbery.

There was a yell then a muffled thump from behind him. Michael was pulled around to face the commotion behind him, gun still pressed to his head. He saw a flash of blue and red.

“Stay where you are or I’ll put a bullet straight into his pretty little head” said his captor. Vav blurred into view in front of them.

“Just let him go” said Vav calmly. This was the first time Michael had ever heard the hero’s voice, usually X-ray did all the talking when they were interviewed. It had a British accent not unlike, well Michael didn’t really want to think of him at this moment.

“I will as soon as you let me and my gang leave with our earnings.” From the corner of his eye Michael saw a flash of green.

There was a yelp and Michael felt the gun leave the side of his head but not without being hit in the side of the head, causing him to fall to the ground, hard. His vision blurred and he could only vaguely make out the scene in front of him. X-ray and Vav were tying up the thieves and help the other hostages out of the building.

They finally returned to Michael’s crumpled form on the floor, looking down at him.

“I’ll take this one X-ray” said Vav giving the hero a pointed look. X-ray gave a smirk, there was something about it that seemed familiar to Michael.

“I’m fine” mumbled Michael as he shook his head to try to get rid of his double vision.

“No you’re not” said Vav slipping an arm Michael’s waist. Michael did admit it did feel nice being so close to the man, face pressed into his side. Michael felt his feet leave the ground and then touch it almost instantly.

Michael looked around to find that they were no longer in bank but were now outside.

“Are you okay?” asked Vav, a genuine look of concern on his face as if he were a good friend of Michael’s.

“Yeah.” Michael’s double vision and the pounding in his head was virtually non-existent. He looked the hero. He’d never seen the hero this close up before. Most of his face was obscured by a mask but Michael could see the man’s eyes. They were familiar shade of green. There was something about the man that Michael recognised but he didn’t know what.

“Don’t I get to say thank you to my saviour?” asked Michael.

“Er… I guess”

Michael lent up towards the masked man and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Michael grinned and ran off.

Gavin was left standing there, hand on the kissed cheek.

“Well, fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin laid back on his bed.

Michael liked him. Not just liked but like liked him.

True Michael technically liked Vav. But Gavin and Vav were the same person.

Now if there were only a way he could use his double identity to his advantage.

Gavin smiled as the answer came to him. He had a plan.

—–

There was a tiny knock on Michael’s window.

_What the fuck is that?_  though Michael as he got off the sofa, switching off the news of the days events and pulled back the blinds. A blue and red suited figure hovered through the glass.

“Jesus fucking Christ” screamed Michael almost falling over from the surprise. What the fuck was Vav doing at his apartment?

Vav mouthed something that looked a lot like “Can I come in?”. Michael growled and yanked the window open. Vav took that as an invitation and climbed through.

“Hi Michael” said Vav, grinning at him. Michael had an odd sense of deja-vu.

“How the fuck do you know my name and how the hell do you know where I live?” Michael was still yelling. He tried to calm himself down.

“I know all about you Michael.”

“Well that makes you sound like a fucking stalker. Are you stalking me?” asked Michael still not quite calm.

“No!” said Vav looking shocked “A mutual friend told me. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay after today.”

“I’m fine” replied Michael. He took a breath.  _Just ask him Michael don’t be a fucking coward_. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Let’s just say that our mutual friend and I think that you should give Gavin a chance. He seems to be a really nice guy” said Vav. That stopped Michael.

_Gavin?_

“How the fuck do know about Gavin?” questioned Michael surprised “Why do you think he has any interest in me?”

“He stares at you, ya know” said Vav not meeting Michael’s eye “When you’re not looking. Just go out with him once. I’m sure you’ll be surprised.”

“Fine” said Michael sighing. How bad could a date with Gavin be?

“Thanks Michael” smiled Vav. He leant down to Michael and returned the kiss from earlier and in a blink of an eye vanished out the window.

It was Michael’s turn to be left standing there with his hand on his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Michael was back at his job at Geoff’s coffee shop. He was humming, something Michael would normally never do. Ray looked over to the happy Michael and raised an eyebrow at him.

Michael just smiled back at him.

The entrance bell rang, signalling Gavin’s arrival.

“Good morning Gavin” said Michael brightly, handing Gavin a paper bag and a cup of coffee.

“Hi Michael” said Gavin returning a smile.

“How are you today?” asked Michael trying to make conversation.

“I’m good” replied Gavin. He took a deep breath. “Hey Michael”

“Yes?” said Michael leaning his arms on the counter.

“I-I-Iwaswonderingifyouwannagooutwithme” said Gavin all at once. Dammit. Why was it in the face of danger Gavin was not scared but he was a stuttering mess now?

“I’d love to Gav” said Michael “How about Thursday?”

“Um, yeah, that be top. Bye Michael” said Gavin grabbing his food practically skipping out the door.

Ray stood there gobsmacked. What the  _hell_  had just happened?

“Who are you and what have you don’t with Michael?” said Ray rounding on Michael.

“I don’t you know what you mean” said Michael wiping the counter down. Ray rolled his eyes.

“You’re acting all nice and stuff especially to Gavin” scoffed Ray “Why the sudden change of heart?”

“I just realised that Gavin is a pretty nice guy” replied Michael “Now if you’re finished with this inquisition some of us have work to do.”

Ray shrugged and went out the back to the office where Geoff was sitting, nose stuck in a pile of invoices.

“What’s going on?” asked Geoff looking up from the papers.

“Gavin just asked Michael out and he said yes” said Ray, still not quite grasping what he had just witnessed.

“Fucking finally” said Geoff “It’s taken him long as dicks.”

“They’ll be fucking within the week” said Ray with a smug grin.

“Wanna bet?” smirked Geoff “Ten bucks. You’re on.”


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin was nervous as dicks.

He was waiting outside the cinema waiting for Michael. He had gotten there half an hour so as to be there before Michael.

Gavin checked his watch for what seemed to be the millionth time. It was just coming up the eight o'clock, the time Michael and Gavin had agreed to meet up.

 _What if Michael didn’t show? What if he had just been humouring Gavin and was doing this as a joke?_  worried Gavin

 _He liked you when you were Vav, nothing’s changed just be yourself_ Gavin told himself  _Everything will be fine._  And right on queue Gavin could see Michael walk down the street.

Michael waved when he saw Gavin, giving a rather uncharacteristic smile to the Brit.

“Hey” said Michael when he finally reached Gavin “How long have you been waiting?”

“Not long” lied Gavin, shrugging “So you wanna go in?”

They brought tickets to some stupid zom-rom-com. Something Gavin hoped that he could possibly snuggle up to Michael in the “scarier” parts.

Half way though the film Gavin had his head on Michael’s shoulder, although it wasn’t pretend fear that had Gavin hiding his face in Michael’s side. Michael had his arm wrapped loosely around Gavin’s shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze every time Gavin gasped at something on screen.

Gavin’s phone in his pocket lit up. It was an alert from Dan. Shit. That could only mean one thing.

“Do you want some popcorn?” asked Gavin suddenly to Michael.

“What?” said a surprised Michael “Gavin we’re in the middle of the movie. Can’t you wait until after?”

“I’m really hungry. I’ll go and get some. You wait here” said Gavin and before Michael could say anything Gavin was gone.

Gavin pulled out his phone as soon as he had left the cinema and dialled Dan’s number.

“This better be good arsehole because I’m in the middle of a date” snapped Gavin.

“ _I know but its an emergency. X-ray really needs you for this one_ ” said Dan.

“Fine” said Gavin rubbing the bridge of his nose “I’ll be there in five.”

—–

“Sorry the line was really long” said Gavin where he returned to his seat, handing Michael a bucket of popcorn.

“The movie’s almost finished asshole why did you need to get up in the middle of it?” hissed Michael but he took the popcorn anyway.

After the film Gavin walked Michael back to his apartment.

“Well I had a better time than I expected” said Michael shyly looking down at his feet.

“Yeah, I had a pretty top time as well” said Gavin grinning at him “I’m sorry for leaving you during the middle of it though.”

“Well you’ll just have make it up to me the next time” said Michael giving him a wicked smirk.

“N-next time” stuttered Gavin surprised.

“Yeah” said Michael and he leant up to kiss the taller man not on the cheek but right on the lips. Michael pulled away, gave another smirk and let himself into his building.

“Okay” said Gavin to no one particular.

—–

Michael was lying on his bed later that night staring at the ceiling. He could still feel how Gavin’s lips felt on his, soft and warm.

There was a knock on his window and Michael looked over to find Vav hovering by his windowsill.

Michael sighed but let him in anyway.

“So how was your night Michael?” asked Vav charming as ever “Did my advice pay off?”

“Yeah it did” said Michael still thinking about that night.

“That’s good” smiled Gavin “Well I’d better go and fight crime and whatnot.” Making his move to leave.

“Stay. Stay and talk to me for a while” said Michael patting the bed next to him.

Gavin didn’t need to be asked twice.


	8. Chapter 8

Gavin would spent the day with Michael as loveable Gav but at night he would visit under the pretences of Vav, talking to Michael until the man would fall asleep.

It was working okay except every time he would be out with Michael he would always get a call from Dan and have to make up so pathetic excuse to Michael. Eventually he had yelled at Dan about it.

Gavin had finally been able to take Michael out on a proper date with Dan’s word that he would not call Gavin. Although Gavin had been threatening to drop Dan off a building at the time, so maybe it was more fear. 

There was a TV showing the news in the restaurant they were in. The footage switched to an building fire where residents where trapped in their apartments.

“Bollocks” muttered Gavin seeing the live feed of destruction.

“What’s the problem?” asked Michael, looking up from his menu.

“Nothing” said Gavin. He was sure X-ray could handle this on his own.

Michael choose that time to look up at the TV.

“I am sure X-ray and Vav will save the day” commented Michael surveying the footage. Gavin sighed. Now he was definitely had to go.

“Er-excuse me for a second” said Gavin. He waited until Michael wasn’t looking in his direction and slipped outside.

—–

“Sorry about that. I just need to use the bathroom” said Gavin returning to his chair a few minutes later. “What did I miss?”

“Vav just saved the people in the building before it collapsed” said Michael with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“I’m sure X-ray helped” said Gavin taking a sip of his drink. He was getting bloody annoyed at hearing Vav this and Vav that.

Gavin was jealous of how Michael spoke of Vav. Michael was boyfriend, not Vav’s. Then Gavin remembered he was Vav.

“Why don’t I make it up to you?” said Gavin taking Michael’s hand.

“Make what up?” asked Michael confused.

“The fact the I’ve been pretty crumby to you when we go out” said Gavin giving Michael a smile “I keep leaving you and I want to spent as much time with you as I can.”

“Well I know of one way you can make it up to me” said Michael giving a devious smirk.


	9. Chapter 9

So there’s probably a lot of you expecting there to be smut. Sorry guys, not happening but imagine it as you will. Go visit [Marija](http://lifewhatisthat.tumblr.com/)because she’s awesome.

 

 

It felt wonderful. Michael on top of him, hands gripping his hair, lips locked together. Gavin had his arms wrapped gently around Michael’s waist, mindful that he could probably break Michael if he wasn’t careful.

Michael moved down to Gavin’s neck, Gavin lying back onto the sofa. Michael’s hands moved towards to zipper of Gavin’s hoodie and Gavin would have let him pull it off if he hadn’t remembered that his Vav costume was on underneath.

Bollocks.

Gavin gently pushed Michael off him and sat up.

“What wrong?” asked Michael, playing with a stray bit of Gavin’s hair.

“I just, I just wanted to catch my breath” lied Gavin.

“What is that?” asked Michael motioning to the bit of blue sticking out from Gavin’s hoodie.

“Er-nothing” said Gavin quickly trying to cover the exposed material. Michael caught Gavin’s hands and pulled them away. Michael reached for the zip of Gavin’s hoodie with his other hand. He pulled it down to find Gavin wearing a Vav costume.

“Why are you dressed up like Vav, Gavin?” asked Michael confused “Is this some kind of role play thing where you pretend to be him?”

“I’m not pretending” said Gavin quietly looking away. Michael stared at him letting the words sink in. For the first time in months it clicked.  _Gavin was Vav._

Fuck.

“But why? Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Michael looking

“Because I thought you wouldn’t believe me and I didn’t want to ruin what we already have” said Gavin looking at his lap.

“So all those times Vav- I mean you visited me, you were what getting feedback?” asked Michael, a small smile on his lips.

“Uh-yes” said Gavin, laughing slightly “I just wanted to know that you really enjoyed yourself and weren’t just saying things.”

“Of course I enjoying myself your fucking moron” laughed Michael, pressing a kiss to Gavin’s nose. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re the sweetest guy in the world.” Gavin laughed with him, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck.

“Who knows about you?” asked Michael.

“Well, Ray obviously, Geoff and Dan” listed Gavin.

“Ray is  _X-ray_. Fuck” stated Michael looking annoyed at himself. “How was I the only one who didn’t notice? It’s so fucking obvious.”

“I’m still surprised no one’s noticed considering Ray has a deep hatred of cakes just like X-ray”.

They both laughed at this, Michael moving into Gavin’s lap to get closer to him.

“So,  _Vav_ , you still owe me that thing you promised” said Michael in a sultry voice in Gavin’s ear.

Their lips crashed together again, Gavin using his super strength to lift Michael up by the waist, carrying him to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin woke up the next morning, a pair of arms around his waist and a face snuggled into his chest. Gavin looked down at Michael, the early morning sunlight giving his hair a reddish tinge.

Gavin smiled, absorbing the moment. It was ruined by the obnoxious ringing of his phone.

Gavin sighed, carefully getting out of bed as not to disturb the sleeping Michael. Gavin hunted around for his pants, fishing the phone out of his pocket.

“Hello” said Gavin pulling on his boxers at the same time.

“ _Fucking finally, B_ ” said Dan “ _So you two have a good time last night?_ ”

“What do you want B?” asked Gavin rubbing his face, trying to wake up.

“ _Well if you and Michael aren’t too busy, you’re needed downtown_.” Gavin almost hear the smirk from Dan.

“I’ll be there soon” replied Gavin. He pulled his Vav bodysuit out from under the bed, where Gavin presumed it had been kicked during the heat of the moment. Quickly dressing Gavin looked for the mask, finding it draped over the bedhead.

Gavin leant carefully over the bed to retrieve it, finding a pair of brown eyes looking up at him.

“Morning” said Michael, a smug grin on his face.

“Uh, morning” said Gavin startled by the man looking up at him. “I’m really sorry but I’ve got to go.” Michael laughed and snaked his arms around Gavin’s waist.

“I know, I can’t have you all to myself” chuckled Michael “The city needs you.” He lightly pecked Gavin on the lips. “Now go and save someone, my little Vav.”

Gavin walked to the window before looking back to Michael.

“Stay safe for me” said Michael giving Gavin another smile.

“I always will.”


	11. Chapter 11

Michael walked into work that morning with a smile on his face. 

“Morning!” said Michael brightly. Ray and Geoff looked at each other. Michael hadn’t been this happy since the day Gavin asked him out.

“So anything interesting happen last night?” asked Ray suggestively.

“None of your fucking business Ray” snapped Michael, his good mood quickly vanishing. “What I get up to in my own time is my business.”

“Yes! Fifty bucks to Ray!” cheered Ray as Geoff begrudgingly pulled out his wallet.

“What?”

“Ray bet that you and Gavin would, and I quote "hit a home run” before next week" sighed Geoff, looking longingly at the money Ray pocketed.

“I wouldn’t be too pleased with yourself,  _X-ray_ ” hissed Michael, giving both men a disapproving look.

“So you know about that, huh?” said Ray “Did you find out before or after?” Michael ignored him.

“When were you going to tell me assholes?” Michael rounded on them “I had find out myself.”

“Aha!” yelled Geoff “I told you, pay up!” Ray sighed and handed the money back over.

“What was this bet about?” sighed Michael. He was starting to become sick of his life becoming something to place bets on.

“Ray thought that Gavin would tell you about his  _secret_ ” said Geoff smiling as he returned the money to his wallet. “I bet that you would be the one to figure it out. Thanks mans, I really didn’t want to lose that money. Griffon would kill me.”

“I’m going to take the trash out” said Michael, sick of the two idiots in front of him. Michael grabbed the plastic bags, heading out to the dumpster behind the shop.

Michael’s phone rang, Michael shilling when he saw the caller id.

“Hey babe” said Michael answering his phone “Everything okay?”

“ _Hi my little Michael, everything’s top_ ” said Gavin “ _I just wanted to know how you are_.”

“I’m fine, you moron” laughed Michael, leaning against the wall. “I’ll see you tonight okay.” Michael looked up at the sound of squealing car tyres. A black van pulled up at the end of the alleyway. A tall, thin man stepped out of it, followed by two other burly men.

“Mr Jones? We need to you to come with us.”

Then the world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

“ _I’ll see you tonight okay_ ” said Michael. There was the sound of squealing car tyres in the background, then the sound of a scuffle. Gavin could hear the phone fall from Michael’s hand and a distinct thump of a body hitting the ground.

“Michael? Michael? Michael!” yelled Gavin, causing Dan to give him a look. 

“B, what’s wrong?” asked Dan, grabbing Gavin’s hands to get him to stop moving.

“Someone’s taken Michael” said Gavin becoming ever more hysterical. “They’ve taken him and it’s all my fault.”

“Of course it’s not your fault” said Dan, pulling Gavin into a hug. “Why would you ever think it was?”

“They’re using him to get to me. I wish I was never Vav in the first place” said Gavin into Dan’s shoulder. Dan pulled himself away from Gav, holding onto the other man’s shoulders, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“You listen to me, without Vav hundreds of people would have died” said Dan sternly “Michael needs Vav right now. You know what you have to do.”

—–

The world started coming hazily back into view. As far as Michael could tell he was in a warehouse of some sort and he was tied to a chair.

“I’m so glad you’re finally awake” said the same voice he had heard earlier. Michael looked up to see the thin man. He was lazily playing with a small metallic object.

Michael felt his blood run cold when he realised what is was. There was a table laid out was various implements, including an array of medical scalpels, just like to the one the man in front of him was holding.

“Just you fucking wait until my boyfriend gets here!” yelled Michael struggling against his restraints.

“Oh that’s exactly what we’re planning on. You see your Vav has become rather meddlesome and we need to put a stop to that. We just needed to give him an incentive” the man said, finally holding the scalpel in his hand, his grinned turning far more sinister.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael closed his eyes, not wanting to see his end. He could feel the cold metal pressed against his neck, a thin trickle of something warm soaking into his shirt. 

 _Gavin, I love you_  thought Michael. He just wanted to see that stupid grin one last time.

There was a crash, and a thump. Someone yelped as if they had left the ground suddenly and the sound of someone hitting a wall. The pressure eased from his neck, Michael opening his eyes to see Vav standing there, enraged.

“Ah, Vav, we were waiting for you” said the thin man as if he were greeting an old friend. “Unfortunately your friend X-ray couldn’t be here right now. He’s a bit held up I’m afraid what with that bridge  _collapse_. You just can’t get the help these days.”

“Let Michael go” said Gavin, voice like thunder.

“With pleasure but first there is something you must do for us” said the thin man, partially grinning again. He snapped his fingers and a henchman appeared carrying a cloth covered object.

“We need you to stop fighting crime. And there is only one way we can ensure this will happen.” The henchman pulled off the cloth revealing a opaque sandy coloured stone.  Gavin gasped, backing away slowly only to be stopped by two other henchmen who grabbed his arms keeping him in place.

Gavin’s knees buckled as the stone neared him, as if draining Gavin’s energy.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” screamed Michael, pulling against his restraints again, feeling them loosen with the effort.

“We are merely draining him of his powers” said the thin man nonchalantly. “You see this rock is something of an achilles heel for Vav. It’s made of this miraculous material, its so in fact that it doesn’t even have a scientific name.” Gavin fell to the floor, all the power drained out of him. Michael broke from his ties and rushed to the unconscious man.

“Wake up Gav” whispered Michael shaking Gavin’s comatose body. “I need you. I love you.”

Michael looked back to the thin man who was grinning like it was fucking Christmas.

That was all it took for him to snap.

Michael’s vision became tinted with red. An all consuming rage filled his entire body. Seeing Gavin’s limp body had triggered something in Michael.

“You. Fucking. Monster” snarled Michael, standing up.  He could feel the anger, no it was far stronger than just anger, the fury roll of his body is waves. The was a fire raging inside him, burning hotter and hotter, begging to be released.

With a roar he let it go, the energy exploding outwards. The heat was intense, causing Michael to close his eyes and drop to his knees. The burning feeling lessened allowing Michael to open his eyes.

There was a outline burnt in the wall behind wear the thin man hand been. An outline of a person. The rock was nothing more than a pile of ashes on the floor.

“M-Michael?” asked a quiet voice behind him. Michael turned to see Gav behind him, two more outlines burn into the wall behind them. Gavin reached out to him, Michael moving away from him.

“Please stay away from me Gavin. I don’t want to hurt you” said Michael, sitting on the ground, starting to cry into his hands.

“You won’t” said Gavin, pulling Michael into his arms. Michael held onto Gavin, feeling the heat and the anger drain away.

**Author's Note:**

> All artwork is by http://lifewhatisthat.tumblr.com. Also original idea by her too.


End file.
